By the name of Spiral
by unknown commander
Summary: An Alternate Universe fic, so, it has happened. Many lives where lost in the war of the six nations, each being destroyed, they're villages now in ruins. Thus, only rumors of true shinobis where left, though, one special rumor is known to all. NaruxTsunam
1. Chapter 1

Author: well, what can I say, it's not as large as the story I'm currently working on, but it's better then nothing. This story itself is an experiment, to test the Naruto x Tsunami pairing. If I get enough good feed back, I may continue this story, if not, then I have others to focus on XD.

Something's you should know, first. One is that this is AU, very deeply so. I don't want anyone yelling about how "That shouldn't have happened." Or " That's not how it's supposed to go." To be honest, I don't give a damn and break the basic set up of things that are done in Naruto stories on a weekly basis. If you enjoy it, review if you want, if you don't, no one's forcing you to read. I hope that I'll be able to produce a great story from this, should I get enough good feed back for it anyway...

Let's hope so...even if I'm still working on the plot for the story, I have the basic's down in my mind. Sorry if it's not that long, but I wasn't able to come up with much for the beginning...hehe...

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

enjoy the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The six great villages, once the most powerful nations, where destroyed by they're own rivalry in the great war. Many, both citizens and shinobi, lost they're lives, they're future's taken by the greed and lust for power. The legends among the shinobi's, those who were said to have conquered the mightiest of villages, vanished without a trace. With all six of the great villages gone, the survivors scattered, hoping to escape from the world that they once knew..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Looks like it's going to be another one fo those days..." The woman stated, sitting up on her bed and looking out the window. Yeah, the sky was just like yesterdays sky, full of nothing but dark clouds and the occasional thunderstorm. It was really not so bad after you got used to it, though she did miss the sun. To think, it had been three years since she had seen it. Getting up from the bed, the woman went towards her wardrobe and picked out a few piece's of clothing. Considering that all she had was a few piece's of clothing, it wasn't all that difficult to pick them. Taking the clothing, she left her somewhat barren room and went towards the bathroom, entering and closing the door behind her.

Around fifteen minutes later, the woman stepped out of it, changed and carrying her black nightgown. Returning to her room, she placed the gown onto her dresser and looked in the mirror.

A simple outfit, being a low cut strap purple shirt and a long dark blue skirt that almost reached her ankles. It wasn't much, but it showed her feminine curves and body quite well. Reaching for something on the dresser, she picked up a neckless and tied it around her neck.. The neckless itself having a small green crystal tied to it. Lifting the crystal up slightly, she smiled at it for a few seconds, before letting it drop back to hanging in place and moving over towards the bed to get her sandles on ( I know a lot of you probably want her to wear high heels, but... no). Once on, she left the room, going down the stairs, and made her way towards the kitchen.

Opening a cabinet, she took out an apron and pan. Placing it on the stove, she turned it on and went to go look for some ingredients in the 'fridge'. Bending down slightly, she opened it and looked inside, nothing out of the ordinary, little to nothing to use to make breakfast. Taking what little she could spare, the woman went over towards the stove and begin to cook breakfast.

" Good morning, Tsunami" The woman looked over towards the old man that was coming down the stairs, who seemed to have just gotten up.

" Good morning, father." Tsunami said, turning back towards the meal she was making. " It'll be done in a few minutes, so please take a seat at the table." You really didn't have to tell the old man twice, having not spent seven seconds to quickly sit at the table and await the meal. In around ten minutes, it was finally done, Tsunami placing a plate in front of her father, Said person began to eat as soon as he received the plate, though he took a second to thank her. Sitting done, she began to eat as well.

" You really shouldn't eat so fast." Tsunami stated, the old man looking up from his meal.

" Well, I have a meeting early this morning, so I need to rush." The man stated, Tsunami leaning forward towards her father.

"It's rare to have one this early in the morning, what are you going to be discussing?"

" Increasing military training." Tsunami sat back in her chair and continued to eat, the old man raising his eyebrow. " Not interested?"

" None what so ever, we already have enough people guarding the village as it is." Tsunami stated, thinking about it. " Ever since shinobi training became common knowledge, even to those that do not attend a academy, the village should be able to take care of itself."

" Against petty thieves and gangs, yes." The man stated, sighing. " but against _true_ shinobi, we would be slaughtered."

" I already told you th- hold on." The person who tried to enter the room through the window froze, a kunai just barely hitting him and taking an ear off. Tsunami glared at the wannabe shinobi, flicking her wrist and having a whole set of kunai ready to throw at the man appear in her hand. " I suggest you leave before you lose something permanently, we're in the middle of a meal." The shinobi slowly backed out of the window, having yet to notice that he had pissed his pants. Satisfied, Tsunami turned back around and scooted her seat back to where it was. She then looked at her father, who could only blink at the scene.

" I'd say low level chuunin." Tsunami stated, starting to eat her meal again. The old man just shook his head.

" I wish you didn't have to do that..."

" Don't we all." Tsunami replied, looking up at the clock in the room. " Didn't you say you had a meeting?" The man looked up at the clock as well, his eyes widening at the time. Quickly getting up from his seat, he took his plate over toward the garbage can, cleaning it, he paretically tossed it into the sink and made a run for the door. Grabbing his coat, he turned towards Tsunami as he tried to get it on, said person watching him in amusement.

"I won't be getting back until later tonight, so please eat dinner without me. I'll see you...eventually." he stated, running out of the door when he finally got his coat on. Tsunami just stared at the door for a few seconds once her father was gone, getting up and taking her plate towards the sink, having finished everything that was on her plate Checking the plate her father had used, she was relieved that it had no cracks in it/ slash was not broke in the slightest bit. She had to wondered how he managed to do that, even with the slight training he had gone through. Looking up at the clock, she wondered about what she could do for her day off...I mean

There were endless possibilities, after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good day so far, no one had tried to hit on her, she managed to get some groceries at a reasonable price, and it had not rained at all today. Yes, this day was truly great for Tsunami, though she had to wonder when it was going to end. She was currently walking down the road in the village, various people going about they're business. The economy itself remained stable after the construction of the bridge, and the village was even able to make some what of a military force. A group of people given as much shinobi training as the village could provide, having them stationed through out the village. Yes, shinobi knowledge had become basic to even civilians now a days, but they couldn't do much of anything above basic. Medium to higher level jutsu's where still hard to come by.

" To think, the once great shinobi reduced to a simple police force." Tsunami stated, taking a turn at the fork and continuing her way down the road, now walking near a river. You see, the world of shinobi had become nothing more then police guarding cities and villages., now that the knowledge had become available without the use of academies anyway. They where commonly seen working for police and government officials in most to all populated areas now, no longer doing something like missions. Well, the average shinobi anyway, now the _true_ shinobi...

" Hm?" Tsunami broke her train of thought, seeing someone laying on the river edge, apparently asleep. It was..strange, to be honest, and right out in the open too, for all thieves, pickpockets, (ect) to kill and take whatever they could from him. She couldn't see his face, no, he was wearing a large fishermen hat, along with a orange book covering it. He was also wearing a white shirt and a vest of sorts. The man was wearing pants, several bags attached to it, his fishing rod right besides him. He was apparently waiting for a catch, if that was even possible with these waters. On the opposite side of him was a large brown jacket, something wrapped up in it. Approaching the man, she intended to wake him up and tell him to return home before he was mugged by someone.

That was until she hear something "bahhhhhhhhhhh"

Startled, the woman pulled out a kunai and looked over towards the jacket. What had been wrapped in it was reveled to be a...sheep? Yes, now glaring at her was a pure white coated sheep, a small bell hanged down from the color around it's neck. The sheep 'bahhed' at her again, Tsunami wondered what it was trying to do.

" Relax, Savion won't bite, he's the sheep that seems to only know how to eat, sleep, and crap." The man stated, looking over at Tsunami. He tilted his hat up slightly, unable to see her face, but most of her anyway. Tsunami was able to see the mans face, but unfortunately it was covered by a scarf. The sheep 'bahhed', jumping out of the coat and playfully ramming into it's master. The man just ignored it and continued to scan over the woman. " Though, I'm impressed you we're able to see me..."

" It's kinda hard not to see someone when they're sleeping out in the open like this." Tsunami stated, the man laughing and scanning over her body once more. The man smirked, Tsunami in turn glaring at him. " You really shouldn't be sleeping out in the open, what if you were attacked?"

" I guess we won't know until it actually happens, right?" The man stated, setting Savion down and standing up. Grabbing his coat, he dusted it off for anything that might have decided to enter it while it was laying on the ground, before putting it on. Grabbing his fishing rod, he looked down at Savion, who happily 'bahhed' and walked over towards him. Turning his attention towards Tsunami, he lifted one fo his hands towards his hat.

" I think it's about time I left and found a new spot, if you've excuse me miss..." With that, the man lifted his hat slightly, and tipped it towards her. Making his way down the road with the sheep happily following along. Tsunami, who was taken back by the eyes of the man, just stood there and watched him leave. Shaking her head, she made her way back towards her house, not wanting to have something like this happen again today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man smiled a bit, looking up at the bright starry sky, thinking about the neckless around the woman's neck. Wow, it brought back memories for him. Maybe, just maybe, he would go visit her. It had been so long since he had seen his favorite student, might as well say hello while in the village. To think, though, he had wondered into the land of the wave, of all places.

" You've grown a bit better, Tsunami-chan." The man stated, looking down at the sheep. " Hey Savion, feel up to seeing a friend of mine?" The sheep wagged it's little tail in response, having no clue what it's master was saying but still happy to see it's master smile for once. Whistling a light tune, the man made his way from the road and into an alleyway. Who knew what you could find in the alleyway at night, even possibly some mindless gang that wants to mug him. That would be amusing, to an extent, for him.

The little sheep stayed close to it's master, apparently taken off by the sudden change in route. The man just looked down at the sheep, smiling at it. Savion just let out a small whimper, not knowing about what the man had planned. The man himself continued to whistle a happy tune, waiting for the people who had been watching them for the past few minutes to make they're move. Walking down the alleyway, Naruto came to a fork, unable to decide which one to chose. Either the happy go luck, clean route that was probably the safest choice, or the unclean, garbage everywhere one with a few cats walking around it, looking through said garbage for they're meal.

Choices, choices, ether way he'd be jumped, though.

Seeing at how Savion was reacting negatively towards the cats, the man made his way down the cleaner route. Besides, he didn't want to be walking through garbage, now would he? The sheep, after glaring at the cats, which where hissing at it mind you, he ran after his master and walked beside him once more. The man wondered if the brats where ever going to jump him, hell, he might actually make it to the end of the alleyway before they decided to strike. He could try to set them off, but what fun would that be?

Stopping for a moment, the man sighed, his sheep looking up at him curiously. He really didn't want to spend all night waiting for them, but he didn't want to start it. Maybe if he gave them a little more time, they would go ahead with it. Noticing how the shadows where moving, he took note that it wouldn't be long until they _did _strike. Taking in a deep breath, he looked down at his sheep.

" Well, shall we be on our way?" He asked, looking back forward. Not one step forward, and a kunai was launched at him. The man grabbed his hat, lowering it slight as the kunai breezed past him, barely scratching his cheek. He smiled, looking up at the now descending group of 'Shinobi'. " Let me guess, drop all my valuables and I don't get hurt, right?"

" Everything you have." The 'Shinobi' stated, the other two preparing they're weapons. " And the sheep." the man's smile brightened a bit.

" Oh, you guy's are so by the book. Why not be a little more creative with trying to mug me?" The man replied, looking around the alleyway. " Though, you do get points for taking care of this place, cleanest back alley I 've ever seen..."

" Shut up and just give us what you own." The Shinobi said, taking out his very long katana. " We don't have time to be dealing with you all night.." The other two beginning to slowly advance on the man, who just seemed to be enjoying this.

" Well, in that case, let me tell you something..." The Shinobi's looked in shock at how the man disappeared from they're sights. The sheep just sat down and continued to wag it's tail playfully, apparently not phased by the mans speed. " They used to call me The Legendary Spiral during the war..." The shinobi's eyes widened in fear, slowly turning to face the man. The man looked over his shoulder at them, his piercing blue eyes seeming burning through theirs and into they're very soul.

" Take that name to your graves..."

And so, the slaughter began...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: so yeah... sorry if it seems a bit cliched and crappy, but I'm still working with it. Please read and review, tell me what you think.

P.S., this fic was just finished today...so it may, or may not, be updated in a week or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: As to the reason why I didn't update this sooner...just didn't really feel like it...that, and I was working on 3-4 original stories/ animes that I plan to post onto the internet once I refine them...enough.

For the sake of getting this chapter up in time before my family kicks me off, I will post this one without answering any reviews...if you have any questions, post them in the review and I'll try to answer them in the third chapter...

If there is a third chapter, that is...haven't decide on it yet.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

enjoy the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well, this could be a problem." the man stated, looking down at the various bodies that were littering the alley way. Turning his glaze back to the scroll he had found on them, he wondered if 'they' were at it again. It wouldn't take much for them to succeed now, all they would need is one little thing. Looking down at his sheep, he saw that it had began to eat the people.

" Hey now, I thought I broke you of that habit?" The man said, the sheep looking up from it's food. Smiling and revealing it's blood stained teeth, the man just rubbed the temples between his eyes. " I told you, you need to ack more like a sheep." The sheep let out a 'bahh', walking up to it's master and looking at him with some of the harshest set of puppy eyes anyone has ever had to witness. Of course, the man was too much of an asshole to care...

" You know that doesn't work on me, right?" The man asked, the sheep still trying to look innocent. The man, deciding that he had spent enough time here, went over towards the bodies. Taking what ever was usable from them, he started to sort out what he could actually take with him. It's not like he could carry all that with him, traveling so much and all. After sorting and placing whatever he could into his jacket/ coat, the man had a good look at the men he has just killed. He then noticed something about the leader of the group..

" Hmm, he looks familiar." Reaching into his coat, the man brought out a book and began to look through it. " Ah, so you are in here. Who knew someone with your status/ rank was such a push over...you'll get me a nice load of cash." The man then picked up the body and tossed into onto his shoulder, looking over at the other two bodies.

" Considering that they're not worth anything, I'll just leave them here. I'm sure someone will find them eventually...without being half eaten." The man said, glaring at his sheep, who had begun to eat from the remaining men once more. The sheep once more looked at it's master, gulping down whatever was remaining in it's mouth and running up to him. They then began to walk away from the bodies, the man humming a tune as he walked, adding a little bounce to his step.

He had just earned his meal ticket for the next few weeks, of course he would be happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunami yawned, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. Opening the cabinet and getting the apron, she tied it on and began to prepare breakfast. Beginning to count down in her mind, when she reached zero and looked over at the stairs. Yep, her father was walking down them, bring his hand up to his mouth and yawning. Turning back to the meal, her expression dulling a bit.. Her father went over towards the table and had a seat, looking over at his daughter.

" Tsunami? Are you alright?" her father asked, Tsunami snapping out of her daydream and looking over at her father.

" I'm fine, I was just thinking about yesterday." Tsunami stated, looking down at the meal she was cooking. " You'll have to settle for what we had last time."

" It's fine with me, I didn't really get to finish eating yesterday." he stated, his mouth drooling a bit. " I can't wait to taste-."

" Which reminds me, what happened with the meeting." her father's face instantly hardened, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Tsunami raised an eyebrow at her father. " Well?" Her father sighed in disappointment.

" The increase of military training was denied, we just didn't have the funds for it." the old man stated, Tsunami letting a smile appear on her face. Finishing breakfast, Tsunami took out a few plates. A minute later, she and her father were at the table, enjoying they're meal in silence. Well, that was until one subject came to the old mans mind.

" Tsunami." The man said, his daughter looking up from her meal.

" What is it?"

" There's something I need to warn you of.." her father said, getting up from his seat and taking his now cleaned plate over to the sink. Tsunami turned in her seat to look at him.

" And that is?"

" Before you head out, you need to know that there is a possible 'true' shinobi inside of the village." The man stated, seeing his daughter's eyes light up slightly. " We don't know if it's _him _or not, but we do know that they managed to slaughter a few nin's without taking a hit." Tsunami's eye's suddenly lost they're glow, her turning around and returning to her meal.

" It doesn't sound like him, he wouldn't have killed them..." Her father only walked towards the door and grabbed his coat, putting it on and glancing over at her.

" Just don't suddenly go looking, if it is a 'true' shinobi, then it would be dangerous. Your not strong enough to fight against one, so do me a favor and just run from them, okay?" The old man asked, Tsunami getting up from her seat and taking her plate over towards the sink, turning around to face her father.

" Yes, I know, take care not to get killed on the way to work." Tsunami said, waving to her father as he walked out of the door. The door closing behind him, Tsunami sighed in relief and went over towards the phone. It itself was pretty crappy, but at least it worked. Picking up the phone and checking for a dial-tone, Tsunami began to push a few numbers in. After waiting a minute or two, some one picked up the phone.

" Virgil?" Tsunami asked. " Yes, it's me. I won't be able to come to work today, something's turned up. Yes, I know. Yes. No...Yes. Thank you for understanding." Tsunami placed the phone down, smiling to herself. Turning around, she reached over and grabbed her large black coat. Making her way out the door, she closed it behind her, the house growing silent.

The hunt had begun...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunami ran on the roof tops, pumping some chakra into her legs and increasing her speed. The few people that were actually able to keep up with her speed and see her were impressed. Most civilian's weren't capable of manipulate chakra well enough to give them any real boost of power, so seeing her, or anyone for that matter, do it was impressive to most. If she could pull off a high powered jutsu, however, that would be a different matter. If she ever did something like that, she would probably be arrested for having been in contact with a 'true' shinobi and would be taken in for questioning.

That's just how things were these days. The shinobi, once a strong powerful group of people, had killed themselves off, the few survivors being hunted down and killed off. Hell, the reward for a small genin was over in the hundred thousands, just because of what they could grow up to be. Chuunin's where in the millions, Jounin's in the hundred millions. Taking down an anbu or hunter would net you billions, and taking down just one kage or legendary shinobi would get you one hundred billion dollars. Yes, there where a few cities/ people who could afford to pay this kind of fee, some willing to pay it just to stay in power.

Ever since the shinobi nations collapsed on themselves, there has been a power struggle over the lands. Cities, organizations, companies (ect), anyone who could fund it would try to dominate the world now that the shinobi 'race' was almost gone. Even going as far as to hire samuri from another country to help exterminate them. They just didn't want to risk another village appearing and taking control of th nations once more. Though, most people doubted if they're were any kages or legendary shinobi left in the world. Tsunami, herself, wished that the shinobi would return.

Shinobi, even with they're own bickering amongst one another, kept these nations in balance of power. The smaller villages, which were eventually tracked down and destroyed as well, helped to keep the balance by filling in the smaller areas. They were just really another form of a soldier, only more powerful in every sort of way. The government heads say that shinobi are horrible in every way for starting wars, though a few years ago they would have stated about how useful it was to have a shinobi to kill off the person that was running against them in some election or about some leader of an opposing group. They didn't make the mission, only carried it out, to be blunt. Until people realize this, there will always be something like a 'shinobi' around, even long after the 'true' shinobi are gone.

Leaping high into the air, Tsunami landed sideways on a tower, applying chakra to stick to the wall. Running up it, she jumped when she reached the top and landed on it's roof, scanning over the entire village. It had been so long since she had been up on top of the tower, the wind blowing in her hair, feeling good to the touch. With everything that had been going on lately, the village leaders had been 'restricting' movement, so to speak, everyone being forced to keep to the ground and avoid using he roof tops if possible. Tsunami was too excited to care about the rule at this point, searching every knock and cranny that came within her eyes view.

"_Maybe...just maybe it's..."_ Tsunami continued to scan over the village, taking in everything that moved in her sight. It had been awhile since she needed to do something like this, focusing chakra into here eyes to increase her overall sight range. A person, in general, could focus chakra almost anywhere on the body, allowing it to strengthen or change in some way. It was something that Tsunami had been spending that last few years perfecting so that she could show her sensei when he finally returned. If he ever returned at all, and if she could ever find him, mind you.

"_Naruto..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The man stood on top of a House, looking over the village he had admired ever since he was little. They had grown strong in the years, able to get past they're grief/suffering and move forward in the world. With the death of the cruel man that controlled them for so long, they were able to stand on they're own to feet again. It was a sight to behold, really, one of which the man wished that the people didn't have to go through. This place was also special for another reason...

It was the first to...accept him for who he was, which made it all the more special.

Looking down at the sheep near his feet, it looked up at him and 'bahhed', rubbing against his leg. The man smiled, bending down slightly and petting the sheep. It seemed to have lost the blood stains from earlier , it's wool and face now clean of evidence. Yeah, as soon as they got the chance, they cleaned that, knowing that if someone walked by and saw a sheep with blood stains all over it, there would be questions. Which in general, in the words of a man he once knew, would be 'too troublesome' for him to bother with. That, and some of them don't know when to stop asking questions, meaning that it may eventually lead to the ultimate one. 'Are you a 'true' shinobi or not?'

It was a standard, simple question that all village/ cities (ect) asked. Of course, a real one wouldn't just state that they were ( unless they were some arrogant bastard) and suffer the consequence's. No, they would state otherwise and be put through a test that the towns/ villages/ cities had made awhile after the war. It was simple, they would take you to a room and measure your Chakra level. If it was too high, you were killed for being a 'true' shinobi or for having the potential to be one. Most would just escape, though they're name and picture would be posted for a bounty. That's just how things worked, they would kill you if you had the ability to easily become a shinobi...easier then what it takes anyway.

There are times, however, when a shinobi may let themselves be caught. It can be nerve racking for some to be hunted 24/7, some just giving up and letting themselves be caught. The process to kill a shinobi is a painless one, to an extent. The same room that the machine is in, also allows for shinobi to be killed on the spot, able to release a deadly gas inside the room. It kills them quietly, taking only a minute or two to kick into effect. Not all shinobi, however, react well to the gas and may end up on the floor, having died a brutal death that no one should have been forced to go through.

" Just how the world works, I guess..." The man stood up, and looked behind him to a single person smiling at him, his white hair flowing a bit in the wind. The man's coat also moved, him reaching up and lowering his hat slightly.

" Anything I can help you with, _sir_?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: welp, it's the shorter version of the story, but still good none the less. It's better then having nothing, right? Please read and review.


End file.
